In a World of Magic
by Erstel 908iu
Summary: Amu is a human who lives with a vampire named Ikuto and nymph named Tadase. She learns that both of them are magical creatures. Tadase ends up killing towns people as an escape for his feelings for Amu, but it's against the law for nymphs to kill humans, he gets put to death and Amu meets the vampire king. Full summary inside. AMUTO! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

In a World of Magic

**Hi! This is the first fanfic that I've ever written/ typed up. So please only constructive criticism! So, the plot of this story is:**

**Amu is a human who lives with a vampire named Ikuto and nymph named Tadase. She learns that both of them are magical creatures, and tries to decide what to do. Along the way she falls in love with a certain vamp. Tadase gets mad, blah blah blah, the norm. He ends up killing towns people as an escape for his feelings, but it's against the law for nymphs to kill humans because nymphs are supposed to be peaceful. He's gets put to death penalty, and Amu becomes a vamp and has to go to the vampire king because of it. AMUTO!**

_**Ikuto- Wait… I thought you didn't own us. -_-**_

_**Amu- Yeah! You don't own us!**_

_**Erstel- I know, but if I did you guys would have run off to Europe together already.**_

_**Amu & Ikuto- Awwwwww…**_

**Chapter 1**

Amu's POV

As I drove down the street to the huge condo I'm sharing with two other collage students, I looked around the crowded city. "Wow, the city is huge!" I turn into the parking lot I see a dark blue sports car with black cat bumper sticker. I laugh a little under my breath, until I turn to get out of my car a see a dark green minivan with flower magnets all over in. The next thing I know a girl with medium shoulder length, blond hair. So I'm thinking 'Ok so that explains the magnets and the minivan'.

But then as I'm unpacking my car the girl starts walking towards me and I realize that it's not a girl! IT'S A DUDE! That made me lose it, I cracked out laughing. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" "What's so funny?" Oh shit, it's the girl- I mean guy.

Tadase's POV

As I was getting into my car, I saw a beautiful girl with bright pink hair. I decide since I'm good looking I'll go and talk to her and get her to like me. But, as I'm walking over to her, she breaks out in laughter. "What's so funny?" She looks up with a shocked look on her face and automatically smiles instead. "Oh, nothing" I look behind her to see her trunk stuffed with bags and furniture. "Want some help with that?" I asked politely with a little extra nymph charm. "Uh, sure. I could really use the help!" Wow, she has a great smile. "So, where do you want all this stuff? Sorry, I'm guessing you're in this building. But what floor? _(A.N. - It's one big building but there's like 5 or 6 different floors with several rooms on each floor.)_

Amu's POV

Oh crap! I zoned out thinking about him in a mini skirt and he said something. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Whatca say?" Shit, now he'll think I was checking him out… Oh well. "I asked what floor you're moving to." "Oh. Floor numero 3" I held up three fingers to be cute. He just stood there with a shocked look on his face. "What's wrong?" "That's the same floor as me…" I took a minute to process what he had just said, "WHAT!"

Ikuto's POV

I was looking out the window in the vacant room, when a hot pink sports car with bumper stickers or magnets or something of eggs? At least that's what they look like from up here. Then when the driver actually gets out of the car, my jaw literally drops to the ground. Her hair is the most beautiful shade of pink and she looks so spunky wearing a black mini skirt, a white t- shirt with a large red X in the middle with a matching hair clip in her pig tails that reached her hips. "This'll be fun" I smiled and turned around, and then I heard the laughter. I looked back at the window to see her laughing at Tadase, not that he could he could tell what she was laughing at. "I like her already." In the middle of the loud cars and motorcycles and such I hear her actually speak, but what she said is more important. "Floor numero 3," it was like magic to my ears and the 3 finger thingy was so adorable. The pink haired hotty was going to be in this exact room later and better yet, she was going to the same collage as me.


	2. Chapter 2

In a World of Magic

**Here's the second chapter! Even though I only got TWO REVIEWS (so far) I'm updating, because I love to write and if I don't I'll feel bad. But first I will give GREAT APPECIATION to the people who took the time to review.**

_Ethel Star_

_animefreak96ful_

_**Amu- They don't want you to torture me by making me live with two guys.**_

_**Ikuto- Oh, I think they just didn't have the time to do it. BUT THEY BETTER REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**_

_**Erstel- Where did that come from Ikuto?**_

_**Tadase- It's his true colors**_

_**Erstel- Tadase?**_

_**Tadase- Yes oh powerful Erstel?**_

_**Erstel- GO AWAY! GO DIE IN THE PITS OF HELL!**_

_**Tadase- …**_

_**Amu & Ikuto- Yay! She doesn't own any of us!**_

**Chapter 2**

Amu's POV

Ok, so after I calmed down and got over the initial shock of the fact that the guy that I just met-I don't even know his name- is living on the same floor as me, I started to move my stuff up to floor 3. "You're totally fine with this?" Oh god I kinda forgot he was still standing there "Well, yeah, I sorta have to get over it quickly. I already paid for the room there, and its only one guy, it's not like I'm gonna be surrounded by males." He puts his arm behind his head, "Hehe, about that."

Tadase's POV

How was I supposed to tell her there was another guy living on our floor? "Hehe, about that. You know how anyone can buy or rent rooms on any floor, if there's a room vacant?" God if she wasn't confused before, she's definitely confused now. "Yes." "Well you see there is another guy living on floor 3, his name is-" "Talking about me?"

Amu's POV

"Talking about me?" I swing around to see (according to me) to hottest thing on two legs. Said person has midnight blue hair, and matching eyes. He's wearing a white T- shirt, an unbuttoned black button down shirt over it and dark blue skinny jeans. I could see his iphone in his right jean pocket with a blue phone case with black cat face shapes scattered over it and a silver cross phone charm attached and hanging out of his pocket.

"A little distracted are we?" When I came back down to Earth, I found the blue haired hottie's face about 2 inches from mine. "Kya!" My fist automatically connected with his face, "Owww! What was that for?" "It's your own fault, you were like an inch from my face! Have you ever heard of personal space?" I know I'm gonna regret that later. "It's ok," I breathed a sigh of relief. "This time. Don't try that again, I'll let it slide this time because you're cute. Now I heard you're moving into the room across from mine on the third floor, I'll help you move some stuff up there if you want." 'Wow today must be my lucky day' I thought to myself sarcastically.

Ikuto's POV

So cutie's tough eh? I can find that out later. "I'm really sorry, but I don't know either of you guys' names. My name is Amu Hinamori, now what's your name Mr. Flower Princess?"

She pointed at Tadase. Oh god she's hilarious! "Oh.. my name's Tadase Hotori." I pushed past his hand that he was offering for a handshake out of the way and stepped in front of him "And my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi," I wink for effect, "Nice to meet cha."

Amu's POV

"Nice to meet cha" hmm I would have thought he was flirting with me if it wasn't for that smirk on his perfect face. I smile in the most innocent way I can. "It's nice to meet you too, thanks for telling me your names. So do you think you guys can help me move my stuff before dark?"


End file.
